ese demonio es mi amor!
by dokuro-chan
Summary: hiruma y mamori nunca se han llevado muy bien pero un pequeño accidente puede cambiarlo y acelerar el corazon de cierta chica y los malvados planes de un demonio¿que se trae entre manos el quaterback de los deimon?¿habra algun sentimiento entre ellos?
1. ¿accidente o destino?

Pues aquí está mi nuevo fic de esta parejita que me encanta el HIRUMAMO!!!!! Espero que les guste, pues al principio como que no tenía mucha inspiración pero luego me emocione XD dejen sus opiniones nee?

**disclaimer:** eyeshield 21 no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes(por desgracia T_T) esto es por pura diversion, ya saben los pensamientos en cursiva y yap a leer!!…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**1. ¿accidente o destino?**

Era una linda mañana soleada, dos jóvenes se dirigían juntos al campus

-mamorinee-chan, no te preocupes estaré bien, realmente quiero estar en el club de futbol americano- decía Sena intentando convencer a su amiga

-pero es muy peligroso estar cerca de…- no pudo terminar de hablar ya que una ráfaga de disparos la interrumpió.

-¡YA-HA! Sena dile a eyeshield 21 que se prepare hoy tendrá un entrenamiento terrible kekeke- Hiruma parecía feliz esa mañana, en su cara se dibujaba una diabólica sonrisa.

-Hiruma-kun no dejare que te sigas aprovechando del pobre de Sena- dijo Mamori.

-. . .- Hiruma no le prestó atención y fue directo a molestar al mono con su enorme metralleta (**NA:** XD pobrecito).

-_¿Qué le pasa? ¿Por qué me ignora así?- _pensaba Mamori un poco molesta.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

…**Mientras entrenaban…**

-maldita manager ¿editaste los videos que te di?- pregunto Hiruma con su singular sonrisa.

-Sí, y he estado analizando algunas jugadas-dijo con orgullo la joven.

En ese momento, Mamori corrió emocionada hacia Hiruma para mostrarle alguna de sus ideas pero dio un mal paso y resbalo cayendo sobre Hiruma, ellos quedaron frente a frente, Mamori no pudo evitar sonrojarse; nunca habían estado tan cerca.

-_sus ojos son muy hermosos-_pensó la joven. Ella no podía soportarlo más, sus mejías ardían y su cuerpo no lograba reaccionar-Hiru…ma-lo dijo en casi un susurro.

Los demás chicos del equipo se habían quedado sorprendidos viendo esa extraña escena, Sena no podía creer lo que veía: Mamori sobre Hiruma tan cerca… ella se acercaba cada vez más, no podía dejar de ver los labios del muchacho, Mamori se acerco a los labios de Hiruma lo mas que pudo y cerro sus ojos lentamente hasta que…

-kekeke maldita manager pesas demasiado, me aplastas.

La chica reacciono en ese momento, se separo de él lo más rápido que pudo, al levantarse se puso de lo mas roja al darse cuenta de todos los ojos que los observaban.

Hiruma no presto atención a lo sucedido y les dijo a gritos -¿Qué les ocurre? Vamos sigan entrenando ¡malditos mocosos! ¡YA-HA!- mientras lo decía disparaba al aire sin reparos. Mamori solo lo observaba con un poco de tristeza en su rostro –_tonto Hiruma-kun… pero ¿Qué me pasa?_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_-_Mamorinee-chan ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto Sena con preocupación luego de la terrible practica.

-estoy bien, no te preocupes solo fue un resbalón- dijo la chica sonriendo.

- no me refería a eso, es que… bueno lo que ocurrió… tu intent...-Sena fue interrumpido –ya te lo dije estoy bien, no paso nada solo tropecé, ¿vamos a casa juntos?- dijo la chica queriendo cambiar el tema.

-lo siento, le prometí a suzuna que le ayudaría con un trabajo

-está bien. Nos vemos Sena-Mamori se despidió y luego continuo su camino a casa mientras pensaba en lo que ocurrió con Hiruma.

-_pero que torpe fui como pude caer sobre él, y por un momento pensé que Hiruma-kun era tan genial…sus ojos…y el realmente parecía tan apuesto-_se sonrojo de inmediato y sacudió su cabeza para borrar esos pensamientos-_me hizo quedar en mal, no es justo como manipula a las personas, ni siquiera le importo cuando no le soy útil, siempre se aprovecha de los demás, solo le importa ganar en todo, el futbol americano y sus armas… están insoportable, realmente es un completo demonio testarudo, malvado y…-_una dulce sonrisa apareció en su cara- …_me he enamorado de ese malvado demonio_…

Mientras Mamori seguía su camino distraídamente, era observada por cierto pelirrubio – _interesante kekeke… ya conozco algunas de sus debilidades-_ pensaba Hiruma mientras anotaba en su "lista del demonio" lo siguiente:

**Anezaki Mamori **

**Debilidades: -los besos**

** -Hiruma**

Kekeke me será muy útil pronto ¡YA-HA!-dijo Hiruma con su malévola sonrisa

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Espero que les haya gustado planeo hacerle una conti no se que opinen ustedes? Creo que saldría bien la conti…Estoy aprendiendo así que acepto TODAS las críticas constructivas posibles quiero mejorar mucho así que dejen muchas reviews XD

Bye-bye


	2. extraños sentimientos

Hi-hi!!!

Pues yo sé que me atrase mucho pero estaba ocupadita… espero que les guste y dejen sus opiniones… esta semana me dio un ataque hirumamo XD busque algunos fics pero son muy pocos en español y los doujinshis… me encontré con millones del senamamo y ninguna del hirumamo… ya me lo pensé y que tal hacer un fanclub de esta parejita me encontré con algunas pero en ingles… así que ¿Quién se apunta? … bueno aquí les va el fic disfrútenlo!!!

**disclaimer:** eyeshield 21 no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes(por desgracia T_T) esto es por pura diversion, ya saben los pensamientos en cursiva y yap a leer

* * *

**2. Extraños sentimientos**

Desde muy temprano los devils bats se encontraban practicando, todos se estaban esforzando para lograr llegar a la christmas bowl… Mamori se encontraba analizando las jugadas hechas por Hiruma hasta que observo a un cansado Sena practicando junto con los demás.

-Sena ¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué estas entrenando?-pregunto una confundida Mamori

-etto… Mamorinee-chan este…bueno… como secretario debo de estar en forma…-Sena no sonaba para nada convincente.

-pero eso no tiene sentido y ¿Dónde está eyeshield 21? ¿Por qué casi nunca entrena con ustedes? Y ¿Por qué…-Mamori no dejaba de hacer preguntas.

-bueno es que… Hiruma-kun dice que….-Sena fue interrumpido por una molesta Mamori.

-¿Hiruma-kun? ¿Dónde está? El no tiene derecho a obligarte a hacer algo que no quieres- reprochaba Mamori una y otra vez.

En ese momento Hiruma apareció con su habitual YA-HA!!! Y este le dio una patada a Sena para que siguiera practicando lo que hizo que Mamori reaccionara aun más molesta.

-deja a Sena en paz tu Hiruma…-Mamori no pudo terminar la frase…

Hiruma se acerco lentamente hacia la chica la vio fijamente a los ojos… abrió levemente sus labios, sus manos se posaron en la cintura de la joven… Mamori no lo pensó mas y cerro sus ojos, todo había desaparecido en ese momento…sus labios se rozaron formando un leve pero dulce beso que el pelirrubio no dudo en romper lo más rápido posible.

-malditos mocosos sigan practicando la christmas bowl nos espera ¡YA-HA!- decía Hiruma mientras disparaba a diestra y siniestra.

_Nada mal, supongo que servirá por el momento kekeke-_ pensaba Hiruma.

Mamori había quedado en una confusión completa-_ ¿acaso Hiruma acaba de besarme? Sé que me he enamorado de él pero… ¿Por qué?..._

* * *

-esta semana Mamori a estado un poco callada y distraída ¿no crees? Sena- comento Monta a Sena, ambos se encontraban en descanso.

-si desde que… Hiruma-san la beso… ¿tú crees que a Hiruma-san le guste Mamorinee-chan?- pregunto algo incrédulo Sena a su amigo.

-pues… ¿a quién no le gustaría Mamori-swan? es tan hermosa e inteligente al máximo- decía Monta con corazones en sus ojos.

-si, pero…Mamorinee-chan y Hiruma no se llevan muy bien y…

-no nos deberíamos preocupar por eso Sena, después de todo no conocemos los verdaderos sentimientos de ellos- le dijo Monta con una gran sonrisa.

-si tienes razón-dijo Sena devolviéndole la sonrisa.

* * *

…**En clases…**

-_Hiruma… ¿Por qué no dejo de pensar en él? Pero estoy consciente de que me enamore de él pero no tiene porque enterarse pero… ¿Por qué? Una parte de mi quiere volver a besarlo… yo realmente comprendo algunas veces su forma de actuar, aunque no lo admita él se preocupa por el equipo… yo realmente quiero que Hiruma-san… quiero que él se entere de lo que yo siento pero…- _una sonrisa decidida se distinguió en la cara de Mamori_…_aunque su cara cambio al darse cuenta que había pasado toda la clase pensando en Hiruma.

* * *

…**en la azotea…**

_-_Hiruma yo… tengo algo que decirte… esto es difícil pero yo…no necesito una respuesta ni nada parecido, solo… quiero que tu lo sepas…tu…tu me gustas Hiruma-kun…me he enamorado de ti…Hiruma…-decía una decidida Mamori con un suave rubor en sus mejías…palabras desconcertantes… Hiruma con su singular sonrisa y unos ojos más que asesinos…

Continuara XD

* * *

Sé que me quedo bien cortito pero lo quería dejar en suspenso XD en el próximo cap. se explicara mejor el último párrafo (la declaración) espero que sea de su agrado dejen reviews y aquí les dejo mi hotmail por cualquier cosa: yuki_orange10...(ya saben lo k sigue) agregenme y asi nos comentamos de todas las parejitas lindas del anime incluyendo el hirumamo!!! XD

Quiero hacer un fanclub del hirumamo!!! Necesito apoyo!!!!! ¿Se animan?

Bye-bye


	3. la hermosa sonrisa de un demonio

hola a todos!!! gracias por sus reviews, me tarde un poquito pero aqui esta la conti tan deseada!!!! x3 decidí cambiar un poco las cosas... en este cap. Hiruma es el que va narrando todo desde su punto de vista...y ya esta completa la parte de la confesion de amor!!! realmente me inspire espero que les guste. Los pensamientos están en cursivay yap a leer!!!

**disclaimer:**eyeshield 21 no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes(por desgracia T_T) esto es por pura diversión.

3. La hermosa sonrisa de un demonio

Me dirigía al maldito salón como siempre… todo iba normal hasta que en mi escritorio me encontré con una curiosa nota…

_Hiruma-kun ven a la azotea, quiero hablar __contigo. Mamori_

Interesante me dije a mi mismo, de que querrá hablar la maldita manager; seguramente sobre Sena o de cómo contactar con eyeshield, que perdida de tiempo será…

* * *

…**en la azotea…**

Subí las escaleras sin importar lo que fuera ocurrir, abrí la puerta pensando en el tipo de entrenamiento que les daría a esos malditos mocosos…ahí estabas sentada en el suelo con tus brazos rodeando tus piernas y una mirada perdida. Me preocupe, pensé _¿estará bien?_ _Pero que me pasa yo nunca me preocupo por los demás_…

No pude evitarlo me acerque lentamente a ti, toque suavemente tu espalda lo que se convirtió en una caricia _¿Cómo pude hacer eso? _Me pregunte… enseguida reaccionastes un poco asustada por esa sensación, te vi seriamente y te pregunte sin muchos ánimos que querías.

-Hiruma yo… tengo algo que decirte…-_pero que le pasa tartamudea demasiado que molestia_

-¿Qué es? Dilo de una vez-te mire con altanería

- esto es difícil pero yo…no necesito una respuesta ni nada parecido, solo…-_ella esta a punto de decir "eso" pero…¿Qué le ocurre? Yo no quiero oírlo_. pude sentir como mis mejillas se ruborizaban esto no va nada bien es lo único en lo que podía pensar.

-… quiero que tu lo sepas…tu…tu me gustas Hiruma-kun…-_maldita manager ya lose y tu también me gustas pero no puedo ser débil yo soy un "demonio"._

-este no es el momen…-_me interrumpiste con tu firme voz… algo que amaba de ti al igual que tu inocencia._

-¡me he enamorado de ti Hiruma!…-_un hermoso rubor se formo en tus mejillas nose porque pero me sentía muy bien teniendo a tan linda chica delante de mi rogando por mi amor, tus palabras me encantaban y desconcertaban a la vez, mi mirada se tornaba asesina y no pude evitar mostrar mi diabólica sonrisa…_

-maldita manager el entrenamiento esta a punto de empezar vamos…-_ quería hacerte sufrir por un momento y así fue…_

Me di la vuelta como si no hubiera oído nada, logre ver como de esos hermosos ojos brotaban leves lágrimas y como las limpiabas imponiéndote una sonrisa y te tranquilizabas a ti misma aunque al parecer no funcionaba tu corazón estaba roto hasta que escuchastes ciertas palabras…

-te amo y espero que estés a mi lado cuando mas te necesite, no me decepciones mi maldita…novia- lo dije sin volver a verte con voz seria y luego volví mi mirada hacia ti, te encontrabas con gran asombro, mi rostro no demostraba emoción alguna, pero dentro de mi todo se había derrumbado, abrí la puerta, baje las escaleras aun incrédulo de lo anterior, mi corazón a mas no poder, como si me encontrara en medio de un juego, al pensar eso no pude evitar sonreír diabólicamente y pensar _anotare un touchdown kekeke._

* * *

listo!!! espero que les halla gustado dejen sus opiniones aunque creo no me quedo muy bien el dialogo pero prometo mejorar y esforzarme mas!!!

bye-bye!!!y grax por apoyarme y a la proxima contesto las reviews


	4. bonus track

HI!!!!!! Bueno como me tarde mucho en actualizar discúlpenme, aquí les traigo un regalito… 3 capis nuevos!!!!! Jeje espero que les guste.

Pues este cap. Es un bonus track xD, es como un flashback de cómo se decidió Mamori a decirle sus sentimientos a Hiruma asi todo les podrá quedar mas claro n.n

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, me ayudan mucho enserio. Los quiero a todos!!!!!! *los abraza, besa, viola* *chrome ama a los que siguen este fic* jeje pues ando algo lokita. Espero que disfruten estos capis y me dejen sus mas sinceras opiniones ^^

**disclaimer:**eyeshield 21 no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes(por desgracia T_T) esto es por pura diversión pensamientos en cursiva y yap a leer!!

**Flashback(lo que paso antes del cap. 3) NA: **soy muy especifica xD

hermosa sonrisa de un demonio(bonus track)

Las clases pasaron rápidamente y de pronto ya había anochecido, me encontraba en mi habitación sobre la cama, de pronto recordé todo lo sucedido los últimos días; en la extraña forma en que me había "acercado" a Hiruma y de repente mi cabeza volvió a doler… _debería decirle a Hiruma lo que siento por el u olvidarlo simplemente…_ no creo que pueda negar mis sentimientos en especial si cada dia me acerco mas a Hiruma de alguna forma, me gustaría que el supiera como me siento al respecto y me gustaría mucho poder besarlo…ante este pensamiento absurdo movi la cabeza de un lado a otro realmente odiaba pensar cosas asi; _pero si no se lo digo será peor y asi me quitare esta carga de mi corazón…_

Iba camino a mi salón no había dormido nada bien, había olvidado algunos de mis apuntes y lo peor había olvidado unos papeles que me había hecho investigar Hiruma, todo esto me dejaba en claro que este no seria mi dia. Estaba a punto de entrar en el aula cuando sentí que me jalaban del brazo, molesta por esa acción me di la vuelta y me intente liberar del agarre, fue en vano, la mano que me sujetaba era nada menos que la de Hiruma; era tan fuerte y hacia una gran presión en mi brazo; apenas pude hablar había quedado a unos centímetros de el y no me podía concentrar en que decir. al fin de mi boca lograron salir palabras reprochándolo furiosamente por aquella acción…

-hiruma pero ¿Qué estas haciendo? Me lastimas, suéltame ¿Quién te crees que eres para tomarme asi? Ya te dije que me sueltes, no tienes ningún derecho de…- se acerco a mi pude sentir nuestros labios rosandose como la ultima vez; me encantaba esa sensación, escalofriante, hermosa, eléctrica, seductora…

-oye tu maldita manager, olvidastes los papeles pero ¿Qué te pasa? Si vas hacer algo a menos hazlo bien, recuerdas tu fuiste la que insistió que quería encargarse de eso…-mientras me lo decía me iba soltando el brazo y luego extrañamente lo acaricio en forma de disculpa por lo anterior, por lastimarme… sonreí y me sonroje un poco al pensar que ahora lo comprendía un poco mas; sus acciones, su forma de ser… demostraba sus sentimientos con acciones y al parecer nunca diría una palabra que no fuera digna de un demonio.

-losiento Hiruma lo olvide pero no te preocupes lo traeré mañana se que es muy importante para ti y no te fallare- lo dije de una forma amable y amigable, algo que nunca había hecho antes tratando con el.

-¿Qué te pasa? No te comportes de esa forma tan patética conmigo porque mejor no vas a encargarte de Sena- parecía muy encreido y arogante con un poco de sarcasmo. No pude evitarlo me molesto mucho su tono y su mirada, asi comenzamos una larga discusión.

-¿Qué te pasa a ti? Yo solo estoy siendo amable. Eres tan molesto y ¿Qué pasa con Sena? ¿le hicistes algo? Deja de aprovecharte de los demás! ¿Por qué no estas en clases? No debes faltar a ellas. ¿Qué hay con esa bazuka que llevas? Deja las armas son muy peligrosas y…-

Un beso…fue mas que un beso se sintió tan bien, Hiruma me había callado los labios con los suyos. Fue un beso maravilloso, aun no comprendo porque lo sentí tan especial quizás Hiruma era un experto en eso o quizás ya me había enamorado por completo de el, de cada uno de sus gestos… se separo y me miro con esa mirada de arrogancia y me mostro una diabólica sonrisa una muy hermosa diabólica sonrisa… se fue, dejandome con todos estos sentimientos a mas no poder.

_Acabo de descubrir que me gusta discutir con Hiruma, las miradas desafiantes que hace creo que es alguien muy impresionante, pero en esta semana también descubri que no es un demonio del todo; solo que el demuestra sus sentimientos con acciones y eso es aun mas especial que usar las palabras…el se preocupa por el equipo, estoy segura que se preocupa por mi también. Ahora estoy segura de decirle lo que siento realmente no espero que nada de esto cambie después de todo se trata de Hiruma pero al menos quiero que sepa que hay alguien que lo quiere y se preocupa por el._

Esos eran los pensamientos en mi cabeza, nunca antes me le había declarado a nadie pero estaba segura que no seria tan complicado como decían otras chicas… _después de todo se trata de Hiruma después de todo se trata de Hiruma_… este pensamiento iba y venia por mi cabeza, yo estaba segura que quizás no me pondría atención o no le importaría… _pero ¿el no me lastimara? No, Hiruma no lo haría, el no es asi ¿o si?..._ ya estaba cansada de darle tantas vueltas al asunto, solo se trataba de un sentimiento normal todos se enamoran alguna vez…_ ¿Hiruma amara a alguien? El habrá sentido esto por alguien…_

Era una linda mañana, como siempre me preparaba para ir al campus , ya me encontraba lista para marcharme entonces tome un pequeño papel y en el escribi con letra temblorosa:

_Hiruma-kun ven a la azotea, quiero hablar__contigo. __Mamori_

Planeaba colocarlo en su escritorio antes del descanso, estaba tan nerviosa , lo haria realmente lo haría. tengo un poco de miedo pero no morire es decir solo le dire lo que realmente siento, además Hiruma es un demonio seguramente ya conoce mis sentimientos; una risa nerviosa salió de mis labios por ese pensamiento.

-me voy ya- dije por lo alto y Sali de mi casa, de camino me encontré con Sena conversamos y realmente me ayudo a calmar mis nervios de alguna forma.

Luego Coloque la nota y pensé en que realmente estaba segura de lo que hacia y si me guardaba este sentimiento solo me lastimaría; me sonreí a mi misma y me marche del aula.

_Mamori eres una chica valiente ten confianza en ti misma, siempre que me propongo algo lo logro además ya lo pensé bien y me di cuenta que si lo sigo pensando solo me enamorare mas de el. _Me daba animos a mi misma sin pensar que la declaración de hoy podría darme una gran sorpresa…


	5. you make my head spin

disclaimer:eyeshield 21 no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes(por desgracia T_T) esto es por pura diversión pensamientos en cursiva y yap a leer!!

[contiene un poco de lemon]

5. you make my head spin

Había pasado una semana desde que cierto quaterback había correspondido a los sentimientos de cierta manager sin embargo las cosas seguían como siempre…

Luego de la practica diaria Mamori había ido al aula tal como le había citado su profesor su mirada se encontraba perdida, mirando hacia la ventana, sus pensamientos se empezaban a acomodar pero no del todo ya que aun no podía creer lo que Hiruma le había dicho…

_Quizás solo fue un sueño…no, estoy segura que eso fue real muy segura pero Hiruma apenas me ha hablado desde entonces…pero… eso significa que soy su novia_. No pudo evitar sonrojarse ante tal pensamiento, aunque eso era lo mas seguro, después de todo el mismo demonio la había llamado "maldita novia". _Quizás solo se refería a que eran muy cercanos…no, yo conozco muy bien el significado de esa palabra al igual que se lo que significa "te amo"… pero entonces porque todo sigue igual…_

Mamori se encontraba un poco desilusionada, arecostada en su escritorio… _al menos debo ser una buena novia_…al pensar esto solto un gran suspiro ni siquiera sabia como hacerlo; la ultima vez que había tratado a Hiruma de una forma amable habían terminado discutiendo como siempre. En ese momento volvió a la realidad, recordando que el profesor extrañamente le había pedido que se quedara en el aula al terminar las clases. Pero ¿para qué sería? ella era una excelente alumna y el profesor parecía demasiado nervioso cuando se lo pidió.

-ya esta tardando demasiado, supongo que mejor me voy- dijo en alto la chica con un tono un poco agobiado.

Estaba por levantarse del asiento cuando sintió como se corria la puerta con gran fuerza

-YA-HA! ¿A dónde crees que ibas? Maldita novia acaso ¿estas huyendo de mi?-dijo Hiruma con mucho intusiasmo y un leve tono de sarcasmo.

Mamori quedo petrificada lo ultimo que esperaba era ver a ese muchacho cruzar la puerta y acaso ¿eso se trataba de una cita?. El joven demonio la miraba seductoramente con una sonrisa asesina que ella ya había observado antes…

-¿Qué haces aquí Hiruma-kun? ¿el profesor también te pidió que vinieras?-dijo Mamori de una forma inocente.

-kekeke ¿asi que aun no lo comprendes?-dijo el quaterback con su típica sonrisa.

-pero que dices…¿comprender el que?-mamori tuvo la sensación de de ser controlada por ese demonio _supongo que a Hiruma se le da muy bien manipular a las personas_ penso fugazmente la chica.

Hiruma se acerco a ella, toco la suave mejilla de la manager luego poso sus dedos en los labios de la hermosa muchacha, haciéndoles leves caricias.

-hice que el profesor te hiciera venir luego de clases también me entrego las llaves del salón kekeke…-al decirlo Hiruma pareció recordar lo divertido que había sido chantajear al viejo profesor.

-hiruma-kun pero ¿Qué le hicistes? Cuando me pidió que me quedara en el salon parecía muy nervioso, no esta bien hacer asustar a los demas porque no simplemente me lo dijistes a mi- no había molestia en las palabras de Mamori, ella parecía estar muy feliz…_asi que quería verme a solas…_

-queria ver tu tonta expresión de sorpresa al verme- dijo Hiruma sin reparo alguno.

Mamori pareció no gustarle mucho lo que había dicho el pelirubio-¿Cómo que tonta expresión?-dijo con sarcasmo.

Hiruma sonrio dejando a la vista sus afilados colmillos, sus brazos rodearon la cintura de Mamori, acercándola mas a el, empezó como un suave e inocente beso pero la pasión se iba desbordando cada vez mas…Hiruma empujo a Mamori contra la pared , su mano empezó a moverse bajo la falda de la chica.

-basta Hiruma, detente- Mamori no podía hablar ya que el muchacho hacia una gran presión en sus labios. El quaterback mordió los labios de Mamori y un hilo de sangre empezó a brotar; el pelirubio los lamio como si le encantase la sangre humana, el mas que nadie disfrutaba ese momento, de pronto empezó a desabotonar la camisa de ella. Mamori acariciaba su espalda aunque en su cabeza existieran mil dudas no quería perder ese momento…

-quiero que seas mia- dijo el pelirubio seriamente al oído de Mamori lo que la hizo temblar por un momento.

-no, yo…esto…-mamori decidió callarse sabia que luego se arrepentiría pero su cuerpo simplemente se dejaba llevar. Lo beso tiernamente y comenzó a desabotonar la camisa del muchacho tal como el había hecho con ella. Hiruma comenzó a tocar los pechos de la chica lo que causo varios gemidos de parte de ella. El demonio beso el suave cuello de ella; esa sensación hizo que Hiruma la empujara a un mas contra la pared, aunque el dolor no les parecía importar…

…gemidos de placer por parte de hiruma y todo termino, se coloco adecuadamente su camisa y arreglo su despeinada cabellera, tomo con ambas manos la cara de mamori, su dulce angel, y le dio un tierno beso luego sin mas se marcho.

La chica lo imito al colocarse correctamente su ropa y arreglar su cabello pero antes de marcharse dio un largo suspiro-pero…¿Qué he hecho?-se dijo a si misma, volvió su mirada al suelo y recordó las escenas que habían sucedido luego de los besos y las caricias. Se fue directo a su casa sin muchos animos se sentía extraña, quería volver a ver a Hiruma deseaba tanto que el la volviera a tocar, que la volviera suya una vez mas…pero eso no estaba bien, no para ella, lo que sucedió esta tarde no volverá a pasar decía en su mente una y otra vez.

Mientras tanto Hiruma iba camino a una tienda, necesitaba mas chicle sin azúcar, no dejaba de pensar en lo sucedido esa tarde, realmente quería hacerlo otra vez quería tocarla una vez mas pero jamás se atrevería a ir corriendo detrás de ella a pedirle tal cosa…el se encontraba muy seguro que ella lo buscaría y el encontraría la forma de hacerla suya otra vez… ya le dije una vez lo que siento me niego hacerlo dos veces pensaba el quaterback . de repente una sonrisa se formo en los labios del pelirubio acababa de recordar el dulce beso que le había dado de despedida. _La maldita manager debe estar furiosa por lo que le hice kekeke…pero no opuso resistencia…_pensaba extrañado Hiruma.

_Tonto Hiruma haces que me de vuelta la cabeza, eres tan complicado y tus acciones…_

_maldita manager mira lo que me haces hacer…haces que me de vuelta la cabeza pensando en como acercarme cada vez mas a ti..como sentirte por completo…_

_

* * *

les quedare debiendo el proximo cap. prometo que en ese estara mas explicado el asunto de este...gracias^^ feliz navidad!!! y año nuevo!!!_


	6. convirtiéndonos en una pareja amorosa

Sé que hace mucho no seguía este fic pero aquí estoy otra vez y les debo disculpas por haberme atrasado tanto, pero es que cuando por fin tenia libre y me decidía a escribir no se me ocurría nada bueno. Pero aquí traigo por fin el final de este fic, bueno tal vez puede que lo siga luego, uno nunca sabe ^^…. Etto muchas gracias por haber leído este fic y por todas las reviews MUCHAS GRACIAS! Espero que les guste, el final seria este y otro cap. Que al rato subo… también subiré dos one-shots que tal vez no estén muy relacionados pero igual es hirumamo así que los subo.

Espero que les guste sino hago otro final alternativo xD.

* * *

**6. convertirnos en una pareja amorosa**

Mamori caminaba en silencio por las concurridas calles de la ciudad, esa tarde ella y sus amigas habían decidido dar un paseo por los centros comerciales. Hacia un buen tiempo que no salía con ellas pero realmente se sentía un poco deprimida… ya hacía tres largas semanas desde aquel "incidente" con Hiruma. No habían dicho ni una sola palabra al respecto, ni siquiera habían entablado alguna conversación.

Justo en ese momento Mamori observo a su alrededor, habían un sinfín de parejas paseando esa tarde, tomados de la mano y hablando cariñosamente.

-Yuu-chan quiere decirle a Ken-chan que lo ama mucho –decía una adorable chica colgado del brazo de su novio.

Mamori no pude evitar poner una extraña expresión en su rostro_. "¡Jamás en mi vida haría eso con Hiruma! ¡Sería tan vergonzoso!..."_ Mamori se ensombreció por un momento, quizá no sería tan malo ser una de esas cursis parejas normales…normales… su situación no tenía nada de normal. Apenas habían comenzado a salir y ya habían hecho "eso", aparte que no habían tenido ni una sola cita y el orgullo de ambos era demasiado grande para admitir sus sentimientos… _"sólo quiero a alguien que sea amable, alguien en quien confiar, alguien que me ame, una persona madura, inteligente, comprensible…" _en ese momento una imagen de Hiruma disparando y gritando "YA-HA" paso por la mente de la manager; Hiruma no era para nada esa persona tan especial que ella deseaba.

-¿entonces porque lo amo? –se dijo a sí misma en voz baja.

-¿has dicho algo Mamori? –pregunto con preocupación una de sus amigas.

-no nada, solo me preguntaba si tendrían de mis pastelillos favoritos en la tienda.

-ya veo, pero realmente ¿te encuentras bien? Has estado un poco distraída y callada.

-debes estar preocupada por el juego, ¿verdad Mamo-chan? –dijo otra chica.

-oh, claro hoy jugaban los devil bats… es extraño que no los estés apoyando Mamori.

-bueno es que… hace mucho que no salíamos y… y… -decía Mamori con una nerviosa sonrisa.

-de seguro se ha peleado con su novio y no fue en venganza –bromeo una de sus amigas.

-¿¡Mamori! ¿¡Con novio! No bromees, ella es una buena chica, además estoy segura que nunca saldría con alguno de esos niñitos.

-¿y que hay con el Quarterback?

-ni lo menciones, es aterrador… siempre anda armado y tiene esa mirada y esa sonrisa… es escalofriante.

-sí, lose y escuche que… -las amigas de Mamori seguían hablando de chismes escolares pero ella ya no les prestaba atención. Se sentía extrañamente mal, triste.

-¡Kya! ¡Que miedo! Mamo-chan mira ahí está el aterrador de Yoichi Hiruma… y también todos los otros tontos.

-No los llames así, son mis amigos –Mamori de pronto sintió como la cabeza le dolía, se estaba comenzando a marear.

-está bien, tranquila pero es que son muy extraños

-si mejor vamos a alguna otra parte –intervino otra chica.

Mamori estaba a punto de responderle cuando, repentinamente, su mirada se cruzo con la de Hiruma, quien enseguida puso una diabólica sonrisa.

Mamori sintió como su pecho ardía, por un momento realmente deseaba que Hiruma llegara donde ella y la llamara "maldita novia" para luego besarla enfrente de todas aquellas chicas y marcharse tomados de las manos. Se equivoco.

Hiruma la ignoro por completo y siguió con los demás chicos. Cuando Sena la distinguió entre la multitud ya era demasiado tarde sus amigas la habían arrastrado para marcharse a quien sabe dónde.

"_Hiruma no puede ser mi persona especial… es un tonto_" Mamori se entristeció al darse cuenta que la razón por la que se había enamorado de aquel demonio es porque creía ver algo en el que nadie mas podía ver… un lado diferente. _"una mirada distinta casi amable que él nunca podrá dedicarme"._

_

* * *

_

Enseguida subo la conti n_n y por cierto feliz casi navidad y año nuevo.


	7. ¿Final?

Bueno aquí está la última parte ¿o no? Espero que les guste, dejen sus reviews ^^

Pues luego de esto subo dos one-shots y me gustaría hacer algún triangulo amoroso (Hiruma x Mamori x ?) ¿Quién les gustaría que fuera el tercero?

Y de regalo les dejo un AMV que acabo de hacer de estos dos con la canción subtitulada de "flower", lo hice algo rápido así que está un poco sencillo.

Pueden verlo aquí por tiempo limitado (ya que al youtube se le ocurre borrar todo)

http : / www. youtube .com/watch?v=hVvtb8XnspM *quiten los espacios que tiene*

**disclaimer:** eyeshield 21 no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes(por desgracia T_T) esto es por pura diversión, ya saben los pensamientos en cursiva y yap a leer!

* * *

**7. ¿final?**

Aquella mañana Hiruma había estado de lo mas fastidiado, a la maldita manager o mejor dicho su maldita novia se le había ocurrido tomarse el día libre y sin siquiera comentárselo. Y ahora a los mocosos se les había antojado salir a pasear luego del partido y tuvo que acompañarlos porque se le habían acabado los chicles sin azúcar y debía comprar.

Estaba de lo más aburrido cuando sintió una mirada en él y al volverse se encontró con nada más ni nada menos que ¡Mamori! ¿Qué hacia ella ahí? ¿Acaso estaba saliendo con alguien más? ¡Maldita infiel! Hiruma estaba a punto de dirigirse a encararla cuando se percato de las demás chicas, efectivamente todas eran amigas de Mamori; no pudo evitar sonreír un poco por sus estúpidos celos _"ves lo que haces maldita novia… me vuelves loco",_ luego de dedicarle aquella sonrisa a su novia decidió seguir con los mocosos, recordaba muy bien como Mamori le había comentado a Sena que desde hace mucho no las veía, lo mejor sería darle su espacio.

**Al día siguiente**

Mamori se había levantado muy temprano como de costumbre, puesto su uniforme y bajado a desayunar. Esa mañana se sentía un poco muerta, pero después de todo ahora estaba más que dispuesta a intentar olvidar toda aquella locura que había pasado con Hiruma, "_de seguro, él ya lo ha olvidado". _Ya en la preparatoria se dirigió a su salón y tomo asiento.

-ah, eso ha sido extraño –dijo Sena

-¿Qué tienes Sena? –le pregunto su amigo Monta

-Mamorinee-chan ha pasado a mi lado y no me ha saludado ni nada.

-¡wow! De seguro está enferma

-¿de que tanto hablan, niñitos? –les interrumpió una voz.

-waaa Hiruma-kun, me asustaste (como siempre) ¿Qué haces aquí?

-solo les quería decir que ni se les ocurra faltar al entreno de hoy –les dijo de la manera más lenta y aterradora posible.

-por supuesto Hiruma-san ahí estaremos…etto… Hiruma ¿has notado algo extraño en Mamorinee-chan? –dijo Sena, que estaba dispuesto a cambiar el tema antes que Hiruma siguiera con sus torturas psicológicas.

-esa maldita manager… creo que la tengo demasiado consentida, ya desde hace mucho que ni me vuelve a ver, y después de todas las cosas amables que he hecho por ella.

-¿cosas amables? –pregunto Sena con un leve sarcasmo y miedo a la vez.

-sí, le doy su propio espacio y ahora intento fastidiarla menos que antes; incluso le he dejado pasar el hecho que no fue al partido de ayer.

-no es que me quiera entrometer ni menos que este en lo correcto pero… como decirlo… -Sena comenzó a dudar.

-vamos si vas a decir algo, dilo de una sola vez o te golpeo con el mono kekeke

-ghyaaaa suéltame Hirumaaaaaaa!

-¡bueno, es que la forma en la que actúas con Mamori parece más fría que amable! –al final Sena termino gritándolo todo por la amenaza.

-así que es eso –dijo un poco sorprendido Hiruma.

-no dudo que tus intenciones sean buenas pero pueden ser malentendidas.

-… -Hiruma permaneció en silencio, soltó a Monta y cuando estaba a punto de retirarse fue interrumpido por Sena.

-¡Mamorinee-chan solía llevarme a comer helado de chocolate siempre que estaba deprimido!

-¿ehh?

-estoy seguro que un poco de helado de chocolate puede solucionar su problema n.n

-… maldito mocoso…-Hiruma se acerco lo suficiente a Sena como para pronunciar unas palabras que se prometía a el mismo no volver a decir- …gracias.

Mamori iba camino a su hogar. No planeaba quedarse al entreno, no se sentía con deseos de verle cuando sintió como alguien corría tras ella.

-Hiruma… -dijo con un rostro triste

-Vine a buscarte maldita manager… porque alguien me dijo que estabas perdida.

-no estoy perdida y no necesito que nadie me encuentre –contesto Mamori con orgullo.

-entonces, ¿quieres perderte conmigo? –Mamori se sorprendió un poco para luego mostrar una sonrisa.

-Hiruma, quizá deberíamos acabar con esto, es decir…no creo que encajamos en nada y…soy muy mala novia… no puedo colgarme de tu brazo o decirte apodos cariñosos… y de seguro me pondría muy nerviosa en una cita.

-kekeke ¿y tu crees que soy un buen novio, maldita manager? Soy un demonio y las palabras bonitas, los abrazos y mimos no se me dan y menos en público.

-Hiruma lo he pensado y creo que ya lo comprendo… la razón de lo que siento por ti… yo me enamore de la manera en la que escondes tus verdaderos sentimientos con los chicos, yo se lo mucho que te has esforzado por los devil bats y como no te has dado por vencido… la forma en que luchas por tu sueño, por tus metas; como actúas "despiadadamente" y te esfuerzas al máximo… sin siquiera demostrar… que te duele… -Hiruma quedo sorprendido ante aquellas palabras, ¿eso que lo quemaba por dentro era amor? ¿Desde en que momento se comenzó a enamorar de ella? Al principio pensó en su propio beneficio sobre esa relación, de que forma podía salir ganando algo de todo aquello; pero desde hace mucho había dejado ese pensamiento, desde hace mucho… y aunque fuera un pequeño paso, quería hacer algo para lograr la felicidad de aquella chica tan especial.

-¿quieres comer un helado de…chocolate? –hacer esa invitación era sumamente duro para él, requirió que se tragara su orgullo unas tres veces.

-por supuesto –respondió con ánimo Mamori- sabes cuándo Sena se deprimía antes siempre íbamos a comer helado de chocolate.

Hiruma se sentía un poco mal, sentía como si todo aquel pequeño avance que habían tenido había sido todo gracias a su maldita novia, no podía quedarse con remordimientos. Arrojo una de las armas que cargaba y tomo con fuerza la mano de Mamori hasta llegar a la heladería.

"_supongo que vamos progresando poco a poco, pero se siente realmente bien estar así aún cuando no estoy segura que decir cuando estoy a tu lado, se que llegara el día en que ambos seremos capaces de decirnos un tierno y sincero "te amo"… y no solo una vez sino muchas veces… muchas."_

**Mientras caminaban juntos**

-etto… Hiruma-kun ¿no había entreno hoy?

-supongo que está bien que me tome un descanso de vez en cuando

-¿pero que hay con los otros?

-kekeke, se encuentran en un entrenamiento máximo especial.

*Entreno máximo, similar a una cámara de torturas*-GYAAAAA! -*gritos de dolor de los devil bats*

-estoy seguro que llegaremos muy lejos con mis nuevos métodos de entrenamiento –dijo Hiruma con una gran sonrisa maléfica.

-solo deja a Sena fuera de esto.

-porque defiendes tanto a ese maldito mocoso.

-ah, Hiruma ¿acaso estas celoso? –noto Mamori con curiosidad.

-por supuesto que no! Maldita novia _"debo hablar seriamente con Suzuna, es necesario que ese maldito mocoso se mantenga al margen y no estorbe en mi relación."_

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado n_n

Dejen sus opiniones, y si les gustaría algún triangulo, Bye-bye

Estaré actualizando pronto, saludos.


End file.
